The present invention relates to an improved trigger guard associated with a pistol having a trigger guard actuated mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a trigger guard having a rearwardly and upwardly extending elongated lever member to facilitate the manual actuation of the trigger guard to operate a trigger guard actuated mechanism.
The present invention provides an improved trigger guard for use in pistols such as the pistol disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,149 which issued on Feb. 9, 1971, to Warren A. Center for "Pistol With Means Actuating the Barrel Latch and Setting the Trigger Mechanism and Safety". The trigger guard disclosed in the Center patent has a relatively short, rearwardly and downwardly extending horn which is intended to be manually engaged to actuate the trigger guard which is pivotally mounted with respect to the receiver. Manual actuation of the trigger guard towards the receiver unlocks the receiver, allowing the barrel to swing open to expose the chamber for loading or unloading, and additionally sets the trigger and engages the safety.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved trigger guard for use in a pistol having a trigger guard actuated means. It is a specific object of the present invention to provide an improved trigger guard for use in a pistol constructed in accordance with the aforementioned Center patent. One object of the present invention is to provide a trigger guard which is unlikely to come into painful contact with the hand of the shooter. Another object of this invention is to provide an improved trigger guard having a rearwardly and upwardly extending lever member adapted to facilitate manual actuation of the trigger guard and an actuating mechanism associated therewith. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved trigger guard which can be economically manufactured and substituted for the trigger guard of a pistol constructed in accordance with the Center patent to thereby provide an improved pistol. These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following disclosure and claims taken in conjunction with the attached drawing.